Time Line
by Mrs.PercyPotter
Summary: A cutesy short story about the time Percy Jackson spends with Annabeth Chase in alphabetic chapters! T just in case. Please, please, PLEASE review, read and ENJOY! HIATUS
1. Animals

**Hey guys! This is just a cutesy recounter of Percy and Annabeth's lives together in alphabetic form! To expand this little story, each letter will be a chapter! Here's the first! Please voice your opinions and review, review, REVIEW! Thanks so much! :) **

**A: Animals...Annabeth POV **

I raised the glass to my lips and sipped the frosty lemonade as I turned the page of the magazine I was reading. I propped my feet up on the table in front of me and leaned back. Casually, I glanced at Percy sitting in the chair beside me.

It was late on a Saturday afternoon. Percy and I decided not to waste the good weather and settled on the patio with good books. The golden sun framed Percy's broad jawline, making an luminescent glow around his form. His sea green eyes were fixed on a thick novel about "ocean parasites" and he chewed on the tip of his bottom lip.

I smiled behind my hand and glanced back down at the magazine. The waxy page was decorated with cheesy logos and paper-thin models wearing skimpy skirts and see-through blousses. At the right corner, was a tiny white chiuauaua. It's ears stuck up like triangles and it's tiny body looked like a miniscule wave could break it in half.

I looked back up at Percy. "Hey, uh, Percy?" I asked.

Percy nodded, still not looking up. "Have you ever thought about getting a pet? You know. A fish...or a cat...or a dog?" I wanted to know.

Percy's head snapped up. "What? You want a dog?" he demanded.

My cheeks flushed crimson. "Well, I just thought it'd be nice..."

Percy studied the wooden patio. "Annabeth. I'm not sure if we can...afford...it right now," he replied solumnly.

I knew what he meant. With Percy's measly job at the local marine biology center and my teaching job at the Mahattan Southview elementary school, we were barely scraping by. Our nightly meals consisted of chopped vegetables and microwavable macaroni and cheese. We had less then seven changes of clothes. Getting a dog would mean at least ten percent of our wages going directly to the dog's food and another twenty percent to vet bills. There was no way. But I liked to test how far Percy would go to please me.

"It would make me really happy. I'm home alone for a good two hours everyday...Besides, dogs are easy! They're loyal and they make good guards! We'd be saving money on a securtity system."

Percy chuckled. "Annabeth, we don't need a security system. We're demigods." I was loosing a battle. And Annabeth Chase _never _looses a battle. It was time to deploy Operation: Kiss.

I smiled mischieviously and scooted forward. Percy's eyes widened slightly and he held up his hands in defense. "Annabeth..."

"What's the matter, Percy, huh? What's the matter, _sweetheart?_"I snickered and stalked closer, swaying my hips.

He blushed hard and rubbed his palms together. "Annabeth Chase-Jackson, we are not...getting-" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "-a-" I nibbled his ear and instantly felt him relax beneath me. "_Oh..._dog..."

"What's that?" I mumbled between sucking the silky skin on his collar bone.

"Fine..._Uh_! Fine! We can get a dog!" he shouted.

I kissed him triumphantly on the lips. "Thank you so much! I love you!"

"Love you, too," he hissed.

I beamed. "I'll go get the car keys!"


	2. Bumble Bees

**Thank you all for the RADTABULOUS reviews on my first chapter! Here's the letter: B! Oh, and my profile picture is Percy's Kids cover!**

**Disclaimer (I keep forgetting this darn thing!): I do not own the world, which means I do not own Texas, which means I do not own Rick Riordan, which means I do not own his mind or the GENIUS ideas that live there. **

* * *

><p><strong>B: Bumble Bees...Percy POV<strong>

I interlaced my fingers with Annabeth's and stared deeply into her transfixing silver orbs. "You look beautiful today," I murmured. Her golden blone hair hung in spirals, framing her delicate features. Her slender form fit perfectly in a dark blue t-shirt and a jean skirt.

She blushed. "Thank you," she replied.

It was just after lunch and I had taken Annabeth to a flowery meadow to spend our afternoon. Roses, daisies, lillies, poppies and many more sweet-scented flowers lined the gravel path.

We swung our linked hands back and forth as we strolled down the trail. Everything was so picture perfect. The cloudless baby blue sky, the shimmering sun showering everything with immaculent rays.

I knelt down suddenly and tenderly plucked a blood red rose free. I stood back up and caressed the silky petals. "Isn't nature amazing?" I asked Annabeth.

She smiled behind her hand and replied, "Yes."

I tucked the flower into her hair, loving how the deep crimson matched the flush that invaded her pale cheeks. I fingered a lock of her hair and pecked her lips. "I love you- OWW!" I screeched.

My hands flew to clutch my nose. I instantly felt a huge lump growing. My whole face throbbed with intense pain. Annabeth gasped and swatted the warm air. "Oh, my gods. It was a bee! Percy, are you okay? Here, let me see." She removed my clenched fists and inspected the welt.

"Oh, sweetheart," she groaned. "Your whole nose is swollen and red."

I winced. "Aw, man."

"We'd better get some ice on that," she told me. "Let's get home."

"No. I don't want to ruin our afternoon. I'll be fine," I insisted.

She sighed. I knew how much it meant to her to see the rest of the potanical garden. "Alright. But are you sure?"

I kissed her cheek, careful not to nudge my schnoze. "Yes, babe. I'm fine."

We relaced our fingers and continued to slowly walk.

"Besides," continued Annabeth. "I think you look sexy."


	3. Christmas

**Gah! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a week! I've been busy with waking up at FREAKING 6 IN THE MORNING, going to bed at FREAKING 10 AT NIGHT, due to homework, and just going to school overall. I'll be updating from no on only on the weekends. And I can't promise a chapter next weekend, as we have family coming in town. Thank you for being patient.**** If you have any ideas for the letter 'D'or another letter, please, please, PLEASE tell me! Thanks to all of you who reviewed;**

_**PJ HOA HP FAN**_

_**ExtremeFanBoy**_

_**booklover484**_

_**..LIFE.**_

_**Cait Jackson-Mellark-Blakelee**_

_**BobJacksonSSJ **_**(good guesses!)**

**And _FutureNovelist887_, of course! Thank you all SOOO MUCH! Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>C: Christmas...Third Person POV<strong>

*****One Week Later*****

Pearly white snowflakes fluttered down in the chilly air, coating the already frosted ground in a blanket of milky bliss. The smooth grey sky blocked the sun and only deepened the below thirty atmosphere. Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Rachel, Nico, Tyson, Travis, Katie and Posey and C.J (Travis and Katie's two year old twins) sat outside on Percy and Annabeth's porch.

"Brrrr. It's cold!" exclaimed Rachel, wrapping her red fleece sweater tighter around her slender shoulders. "But it's so pretty," sighed Katie, her hazel eyes carefully watching as Posey and C.J pranced in the snow.

Thalia sharpened the end of her acute bow, the tips of her ebony hair frozen into miniature daggers. "Are we going to draw names of what?" she demanded.

Percy nodded, holding up the paper bag filled with slivers of paper. "Who wants to go first?" Tyson's huge, gnarly hand shot into the air. "I will, brother!" he volunteered. Tyson's greasy brown hair clung to his wide forehead, just brushing his single calf brown eye. His massive form was sqeezed into a navy blue coat, pink scarf and black snowpants.

"Alright." Percy held out the bag. Tyson reached inside, the bag almost ripping from the impact. He pulled out a piece triumphantly. "It says 'K-'"

"SHHHH!" shouted everybody. Tyson blushed and crumpled the paper. "Next?"

In no time, everyone had chosen. Nico looked down unhappily at the scrawled writing in his sweaty hand. _Thalia. _Thalia? Thalia? Of all the people to pick, he had chosed Thalia. Honestly. What did Thalia want? He considered asking Annabeth. She knew right? Maybe Thalia wanted jewelry. He glanced over at her. Yeah, she definitley wanted jewelry.

Thalia chewed the corner of her lip. _Tyson. _She shrugged. What the heck? Tyson'd be content with half a Christmas cookie. No effort or money spent there. But on the other hand...Tyson was kind and innocent and she didn't want to crush his tender spirit by decieving him.

Tyson cocked his head. _K...Kat...Kitty cat? No...K-A-T...I-E...Kuh Aaa Tuh Ee? Katie. Katie! _He beamed at his work. Katie Stoll! Wasn't she the daughter of Demeter, the pretty flower goddess? Yes! He knew then what the perfect gift for her would be.

Katie's eyes flicked up to steal a peek at her husband. Travis. This was too easy. She had drawn his name. Already, she had the present picked out. For days, she'd been keeping a prank book she had bought at a garage sale. He'd just love that.

Travis felt like cursing. _Rachel? Rachel Dare? Ugh...Zeus, no! _Out of the people here, she was the one he dreaded picking the most. A couple years back, just when he'd realized he had feelings for the woman that soon became his wife, he'd taken notice of Rachel and they had started a simple relationship. Then, out of the blue, Travis had made her mad. She dumped him roughly and spread the news to every girl at Camp. Can somebody say "no dates for a year?". He hadn't spoken to Rachel since. This was going to be so much fun.

Rachel glowered down at her paper. _Nico_. Blech. The son of Hades and a fan of death, something she would never experience. She loathed him. Wherever he went, he seemed to depressen the mood. Her mood. What would he want? A dead animal? A t-shirt from Hot Topic? An Evanescence CD?

Annabeth grinned so wide, she was afraid her teeth would freeze like that. _Percy. _Perfect!

Percy licked his chapped lips. _Annabeth. _He almost felt like whooping.

* * *

><p>The blinking rainbow bulbs hung lazily from the outstretched green branches. The whole room emanated warmth and happiness. Underneath the tree were presents, each acutely wrapped in shining papers.<p>

"Alright, alright! Calm down!" shouted Percy, standing up from the caramel carpeting and glancing around the room. He wore a crimson sweater and jeans. "Who wants to go first.

Nico raised his hand, brushing cookie crumbs off his blue t-shirt. "I will. Where's the present?"

Annabeth dug through the packages and finally tossed him a flat square covered with snowflakes drawn on in sharpie. "Ooh, fancy," said Nico sarcastically. Impatiently, he peeled off the lid and looked inside.

Rachel chewed her lip and dug her nails into her palm. Nico held up a size SMALL ebony t-shirt, the words: EVANESCENE printed in white along the top. His expression was blank. Then, almost mutely, he muttered, "Wow. Cool. Thanks to my secret Santa."

Percy smirked. "Well. Are you going to guess?"

Nico's deep chocolate eyes scanned the room. "Um...Red. It was you wasn't it? Aha! You're blushing!"

Rachel covered her face with her hands. "Yes, okay? It was me! I didn't know what you like," she said desperately.

Nico held up the tee in disgust. "That's obvious. You know I'm not goth, right?" "Yeah, I know."

"Rachel. You're up!" announced Annabeth, throwing a red and silver striped box to her. Rachel tore at the corner, cautiously picking away at the wrappings until it revealed a new paint set. On the cover, a slaphappy brunette waved a paintbrush in the air, a rainbow following from the tip. "Oh, gods, this is amazing!"

Travis picked at a loose thread in his furry brown boots. "I knew it," he murmured to himself. "Thanks, Travis," laughed Rachel, twirling a fiercy curl around her finger.

"Daddy's turn!" cried C.J. Travis ruffled his son's shaggy brown hair. "Thanks, lil' Connor." Annabeth handed him a plain white gift.

Not wasting any time, Travis threw the torn paper over his shoulder, uncovering a paperback joke book. "Haha, Katie," he snickered. "I was wondering when you were going to give this to me."

Katie frowned. "You saw it? But it was in my 'undergarments' drawer." "Excactly," snorted Travis, high-fiving Nico and Percy. Katie crossed her arms, pressing Posey closer to her chest. "Hmph."

"Kate- babe. I was just kidding!" he exclaimed, attempting to peck her cheek. "I think not," she replied crossly, leaning back. Annabeth raised her eyebrows and held up a tall, wide box.

"Katie...?" she asked uncertainly. Katie smiled. "Hand it over." Whipping her braided chestnut hair over her shoulder, she first peeled the tape off and crumpled the paper.

Inside, tenderly wrapped, was a flourishing plant. It resembled a pointsetta, with blue spiked leaves. "Oh, my gods!" she screeched. "This is beautiful! Let me guess- rare undersea Lejuntija flower? Wow! I love it! It's so beautiful...Thank you, Tsyon!"

Tyson's pale cheeks flooded with crimson. "Welcome," he said bashfully. "My turn!"

His present a simple silver package, with a white ribbon. "Pretty!" he exclaimed, before snatching off the wrappings and revealing a miniature carousel. The base shone rainbow in the reflection from the fire. His huge fingers gingerly carressed the glass ponies, sending a calming tune spiraling into the room.

"_Soooo pretty!" _he sighed dreamily. "Did brother do this?" Percy shook his head. "Nope." "Did Beth do it?" Annabeth laughed. "Think again."

"Hunter girl!" cried Tyson. Thalia nodded, shrugging. "Yeah. It was nothing..." "Hug!" he demanded, holding out his arms. "Psht. In your dreams, cyclops," she replied.

"Thalia!" Annabeth tossed her a black present. It was a tiny box, with a piece of string around it. She unclasped the top and stared in disgust inside. "What the heck is this?" she shouted, pinching a squishy, light up, 'Red Flash' superhero ring. "Nico!"

Nico's head snapped up. "Why do you think it was me?" "Stupid, it says 'NICO' on the back of this!" Thalia snarled. "We're supposed to get _brand-new, quality gifts_. Not some junk we found under our beds, next to the moldy doughnut."

"It is quality!" he protested. "And for your information, it was moldy pizza. If you don't like it, I'll be glad to take it back." Thalia chucked the ring at him and he sighed.

"I guess, since Nico's already gone, it's Percy's turn, even though we all know who got him the gift," Annabeth announced. "Here you are, sweetie." Percy's present was flat on the top and circular all around. "A fish!" he yelled. Inside, a plump goldfish swam happily inside of a glass bowl, purple rocks at the bottom.

"Annabeth, this is amazing. Thank you so much! I'll name him Rob." Annabeth laughed behind her hand, eyeing the last present underneath the tree.

After a minute of tearing the paper off, a simple box of LEGOs was held in her hand. Grey, owl ingraved LEGOs. She beamed and kissed Percy on the cheek.

"Best Christmas ever," he mumbled, sliding his hand into Annabeth's. And as he looked around at his laughing friends, he knew it was true.

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously threw all their names into a hat and drew randomly. I also forgot to include Grover and Juniper! I'm sorry! Haha! I hope you liked it! Please remember to submit ideas! Oh! And my profile picture is the cover for 'The Next Generation'! The blonde is Rosie and the brunette is Carter :{)<strong>


	4. Dimples

**Thank you again for all the pleasant reviews! Everytime I read them, tiny Barbie faeries fly around my head screaming "CUPCAKES!". **

_**Futurenovelist887- **_Haha! It was Dimples! :D

**I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer and out of my six stories, this is the only one I've ever put. PLEASE DON'T CHOKE ME! Again, I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter. I have family coming in and we'll be visiting national monuments...Oh, joy *sarcasm*. But, as usual, please suggest new ideas for the next lettethrs! E or any others.**

**Dis to the CLAIMA: I do not own the universe, therefore I do not own the earth, therefore I do not own America, therefore I do not own Texas, therefore I do not own Rick Riordan or the ingenius ideas he gives birth to. **

* * *

><p><strong>D: Dimples...Annabeth POV<strong>

Sunlight filtered lazily through the gaps in the orange and red leaves. Cool fall breezes, tinted with a wintery scent, made the branches sway and the hair of pedestrians that strolled the evening sidewalks, dance. I walked hand in hand with Percy, just relaxing in the motions. _Pick up left foot. Pick up right foot. Breathe. Repeat. _

Percy's shaggy ebony hair flapped in the wind. He wore a v-neck moss colored shirt and khaki shorts. His perfectly oceananic eyes were glazed over with wonder and simplicity.

I swung our linked hands up and down, admiring how calm the Manhattan streets were today. The sunbeams bounced off the golden statue of Abraham Lincholn in Lincholn Park (**thumbs up for the music group!**) and created a reflection in the flawless surface of the lake.

"It's beautiful," murmured Percy. I nodded. "Yeah. It's like the scene is serenading the arrival of winter," I replied.

"I'm not talking about the scene." Percy turned abruptly and cupped my face in his large hands. Without thinking, I moved my lips in rhythm to his and felt his tongue slid in and out. We finally pulled apart and I smiled.

He caressed my collarbone with the innerside of his thumb. "You're so beautiful." I blushed. "_Especially when you blush_," he laughed.

Two, tiny dimples appeared on either side of Percy's rose lips. I covered my mouth with my hand and chuckled. He looked so innocent and playful with those dimples. So..._childish._

"What?" he demanded. "You!" I answered.

Our lips once again connected and I felt the neverending sparks illuminate my mind. His hands rested on my waste and my arms slid around his neck. And then I realized something. It wasn't the scene or the weather that was perfect. _It was Percy. _And this...This was where I belonged.


	5. Eyes

**I figured, since I updated TWICE today, you'd be okay with fairly short chapters. I just wanted to get this writish mood out of my mind and on the computer before I lost it, despite the fact that it is THREE IN THE MORNING! **

**Dissyclaimer: I do not own the ocean, which means I do not own Poseidon, which means I do not own his son. And I guess since Ricky ol' boy was the first to discover Percy, he belongs to him...*sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>E: Eyes...Percy POV<strong>

Work at the aquariam starts at nine every morning. Which means I have to get up at seven to shower and then leave at eight, in case I encounter traffic. I'll usually arrive at around eight forty-five and help the castodians open up the doors. I like to get up earlier, though, just so I can make Annabeth breakfast.

She works at the architectural institute and leaves around eight thirty. But it makes her so happy to not have to make breakfast and just to curl up in the chair and sip coffee while watching the sunset colors saunter onto the faint dawn sky.

I caressed Annabeth's bottom lip, gentle enough to allow to her to remain asleep, yet hard enough to decipher each and every detail. Her dirty blonde hair was fanned about the pillow, her hands resting on the top of the navy sheets. One of her legs was intertwined with mine.

She looked flawless, as usual. It was around seven o' one and I needed to get out of bed. I sighed and sat up, reaching behind my head to scratch that impenatratable spot just below my collarbone.

I slumped into the bathroom and let the cool water rejuvinate my senses. I lathered rosy foam onto my body and massaged it through my coarse hair. Then, after tying a towel around my waist and shaving quickly, I reentered the bedroom to retreive my clothes. I pulled out my work vest (polyesther) and jeans, with a fresh pair of plaid boxers.

The towel dropped to the floor and I slid one leg in after another into my boxes. "_Nice butt," _purred a silky voice, still slurred with the morning sleepies.

I turned around, after yanking up the underwear, and saw Annabeth sitting up in bed. She yawned and stretched like a cat, her arms reaching over the edge of the bed. "Why, thank you," I chuckled and pecked her cheek. "How are you this morning, Wise Girl?"

She shrugged. "Tired. You?" "Same." I stood back up to throw on the shirt and pants. "Want some coffee?" I asked her, pausing at the doorway.

"You know it," she replied, climbing out of bed and stretching once more.

Down in the kitchen, I spooned ground black coffee into the coffee maker and added boiling water. I dug two mugs out of the dishwasher and cut up fresh, yellow bananas. By the time Annabeth came down, showered and dressed, I had two bowls of cornflakes, two mugs of coffee and sliced bananas on the table. Not bad for a guy, if I do say so myself.

We sat down together and she immideatley drowned her cup. I smirked while tentatively lapping at the edge of mine. "Could you drink that any faster?" I teased.

"Pour me another cup and we'll see," she answered, smiling back. "You're going to be bouncing off the walls," I warned her, fufilling her wish. "And you're going to be sleeping on the floor," she said. Our regular conversation.

I handed her the mug and she wrapped her arms around it, sipping slowly this time. I sighed at her perfect beauty. I stared deeply into her eyes. They were stormy grey, with a thin border of dark blue around the edges. The colors were complex, deep browns and whites dotting the insides. Long lashes smothered with mascara hung at the tips and everytime Annabeth moved her mouth to chew the cereal, her eyes crinkled up.

"What're you staring at?" she wanted to know, smacking the banana loudly. "Your eyes...they're so pretty," I whispered.

She stopped chewing and laughed. "Perseus Jackson, you sure know how to make a girl's day."


	6. Fajitas

**ANNA IN THE HOUSE! I'M BACK, Y'ALL! And while I was gone, apparently, my sister Bethie totally took over. Which is a good thing, I think, because you all like her writing! If you check _our _profile, she's been added onto it, along with my FictionPress. Please check that out! **

**Here's the much delayed 'F' chapter! Thank you all for being so patient. This is a really stupid, funnish chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson...One of the many sucky things in life.

* * *

><p><strong>F: Fajitas...Annabeth POV<strong>

Men. Stinking, ungrateful pigs. I cringed as the boys before me stuffed themselves and I struggled to keep my chicken taco down.

Percy had asked me to the restaurant, Pablo's Editbles, a cherished Mexican eatery, but failed to tell me that Grover would be joining us. Earlier, I had ordered a simple chicken taco. But guess what they had ordered? The _All-You-Can-Eat Everything Fajitas_. And by everything, Pablo and his etibles do mean _everything. _From a chocolate hazelnut spread to squash. Can somebody say 'ew'?

Grover jammed a tortilla into his mouth and nodded at Percy, holding up his thumbs in a high-five. I covered my mouth with my hand. "Um, gross," I grunted.

Percy swallowed hugely, the food looking like an Adam's Apple in his throat. "What's wrong?" he asked, scooping black-eyed peas into another corn tortilla and folding it.

"You're eating like...like minotaurs. And it's _nasty!" _I replied.

Grover coughed. "Excuse me? We have much better manners then minotaurs," he protested.

"Not really." I looked away and focused on the decorations of the restaurant. Pancho hats and old-timey pictures tacked up on the crimson walls. Yellow lights in the shapes of buttercups hung overhead. The room was large, with people chatting at nearby tables and waiters carrying trays of chips, and humid.

My hands were sweaty and I couldn't help but wipe them on my plain jeans and grey t-shirt. My hair was straight and pinned up in a bun. I wore light make-up, but I bet I looked greener then ever.

Suddenly, a waitress set down a black folder. "When you're ready," she said.

"We're ready!" "We'll be a few more minutes." Percy and I said at the same time. I glowered, gritting my teeth. Percy winced. "Okay," he mumbled, stuffing green bills in the folder and handing it to the waitress.

I stood up and gathered my stuff. I turned around and heard Grover whisper, "I'll catch up to you, bro. Looks like somebody's in trouble."

Percy sighed. "Save me a fajita."

I stepped out into the cool, breezy autumn air and let it open my pores and ruffle my shirt. The sky was a gentle purple-pink, dotted with scarce clouds.

"You okay?" Percy wanted to know.

It was all I could do not to snap. "I guess."

The carride back to my apartment was silent, faint country music playing on the radio. Percy pulled into the garage and opened the door for me. Without looking at him, I opened my door and threw my bag onto the couch. Percy followed me inside.

"You...uh...Need anything?" he whispered.

"No," I answered flatly.

"Well, I'm going to go, now. I guess. Okay? Babe? I'll see you tomorrow." "Yeah." My back was to him as I rinsed my hands in the sink.

All of a sudden, huge arms wrapped around my waist. Percy sucked the skin beneath my neck with vengeance. I moaned. "Percy...Get off...Ugnn..."

I felt his lips break out in a smile as he continued to kiss my neck and down to my collar bone. "I'm sorry...About...Mmmm...Tonight."

"All's forgiven!" I shouted, running away.

Percy ran behind me and pecked my lips. I stood back and stared into his complicated, amazing, green eyes and leaned up to kiss him again. Then, I gagged. "Uck!"

"What?"

"Fajita breath."


	7. Gone With The Wind

**Could we please try and reach thirty-two reviews for the next chapter? Anyways, thanks to those of you that reviewed! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR! I have uploaded some pictures related to my stories! :) Here's the next chapter:  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Mmmmm...Have you ever noticed how soft a baby's butt is? *cough, cough* And this has nothing to do with a disclaimer...Well, then. I think you know the routine...*moment of silence* *strokes baby sister's butt* Ahhhhhh!

* * *

><p><strong>G: Gone With The Wind...Percy POV<strong>

Um. Okay. Think. Books. Wait, how do you know which books are the ones with all the pictures? Do you think Annabeth would know the difference?

Last night, I had slept on the couch. We got into a fight because I told her she should make out with me instead of reading. And so then she said I don't read enough and that if I don't make a trip to the library today, somebody'd better rent another apartment.

I don't like it in here. It smells like hand-sanitizer, pencils and tissues. In other words, _nerds. _I'm not a nerd, am I? Oh, gods. Being a nerd is such a turn-off. Back to the books.

I pulled out a crimson leather book and read the title. "How- how? How to k-kill? Kill a mock-mock-mocking-mockingbird? Mockingbird? How to Kill a Mockingbird? How to Kill a Mockingbird! Ha!" It sounded interesting. I flipped through the pages. 1,092 pages. Okkkayyyy. Not going to happen.

I picked up the next book and grinned at the cover. It had a cute little badger on the front. "G-Gone With the W-Wind? Wind! Gone With the Wind!" Perfect. Annabeth would be so proud.

I flipped through the pages while digging out my library card. _Oh, oh, okay. _That is a lot of pages. I'm thinking...Movie Section?

I scrambled over to the movies and scanned through the As,Bs,Cs,Ds,Es,Fs and finally reached the Gs. I pulled out the movie, checked it out and was home in ten minutes.

Annabeth, as prudent as ever, was seated on the couch. Nose. In. Book. "So what'd you get?" she asked.

"Um, Gone With the Wind," I cried. "Really? I pictured you as more of a...'Dora the Explorer' kind of guy," she hissed.

I popped the movie in and collapsed next to her. "You know what? I like movies better."

I kissed her roughly. Annabeth pulled back, breathless and fuming. "_PERSEUS JACKSON!..._So do I." \

And we snuggled up to watch the rest of the movie. Although, I have to admit, we didn't really 'watch'...if you know what I mean. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Probably the worst chapter ever, but I didn't have any inspiration! <strong>


	8. House

**Heylow! Bethie wants you to know she's not sure when she's going to get the next chapter for Bloody Roses and Newborn Petals, but thanks for the patience! Again, please check out my FictionPress and Tumblr. **

**If you check out my Tumblr, you'll find pictures and exerpts from my newest free-write: Gwendolynn. If you check out my FictionPress, you'll find my slowly decaying stories: MacKenzie Paul and Nova and Annabeth.**

**After this story, I think I might go on long-term hiatus, until next summer. I know that's a long, long time but I have drums, choir, vocal lessons, girl scouts, theatre, Glee club and writing club. Plus homework and I barely have time to breathe! It's not confirmed, yet, but it probably will happen! :(**

**In this chapter, Percy and Annabeth have a five year old son named Kaleb, a two year old daughter named Licia (pronounced LEE-SHH-UH), and Annabeth is nine months pregnant with another boy. They live in an apartment and decided to get a house! Please enjoy this hopefully less sucky chapter! **

**Disclaimer (...hmmmm. It seems to be boring this time. I know, I know. I'm loosing it): Percy Jackson and the Olympians is not mine. **

***FIVE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER***

* * *

><p><strong>H: House...Annabeth POV<strong>

I rested a hand on my swollen abdomen and gazed out the window. Fingerprints and smudges coated the aspens that lined the street with fuzzy blurs. A lazy, golden egg-yolk sun was positioned in a clear blue sky overhead.

Percy and I held hands over the seat divider and a book on tape...Geronimo Stilton the mouse?...blasted throughout the car. Behind me sat our five year old son, Kaleb, and our two year old daughter, Licia.

Our children had the exact combined shade of Percy and my hair: light brown; both curly. Kaleb had big, grey eyes and his younger sister had emerald eyes, maked by long lashes. Today, Licia was dressed in a lavender dress with the Little Mermaid on it, her hair tied into pigtails. Kaleb was wearing a navy t-shirt and camo shorts.

"When is we gones tuh be there, daddy?" asked Licia, fidgeting against her carseat straps.

Percy smiled, eyes still fixed on the road. "We're here right now, sweet pea." He spun the wheel and the car turned up into a driveway.

Instantly, I noticed the lack of picture-perfection that the other houses seemed to contain. Unlike the surrounding homes, this one was a mocha-color, with a black trim and two stories high. The windows were angelic chrystal and the lawn was substantially yellower and had a surprising amount of dying daisies.

Our vehicle rolled to a stop and Percy leaped out to unbuckle the kids. I opened the door and carefully dropped my feet on the ground, supporting my lowerback. My stomach was huge- like I had swallowed a basketball. Percy came around the corner, Licia on his hip and holding Kaleb's hand.

"You okay, Wise Girl?" he wanted to know.

"Yeah. Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I can't get out of the car on my own," I replied, winking.

The path to the front door was winding and pretty, aspen branches sweeping the pavement. I took Licia from my husband and set her on the ground, taking her hand. "Does this look like a good yard for a swing set?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "And tea parties, mommy!"

Percy pushed open the grand oak door. The foyer was large, with a winding stairwell that looped up the second level. The flooring was hard, dark wood that glinted in the dim light from the bulb above us.

Suddenly, our relator, Tiffany Rupsin, stepped in front of us. Her wispy, scarlett hair was pulled into a loose bun, her overweight form squeezed into a plum-purple suit. She wore way too much makeup and her smile was plastic. "Why, hello there, Jacksons! Who's ready to see the house?"

Licia and Kaleb raised their arms. She lead us through the left doorway and into the updated kitchen. Twenty-second century appliances decorated the tile floor. Licia ran forward and touched the shining dishwasher. "Pretty," she muttered.

"This kitchen is topnotch," Tiffany explained. "With state-of-the-art refriderator, island, dishwasher, over and micro oven. It's large, as you can see, and includes the perfect space for both a dining table and a breakfast table."

I nodded, recalling the tiny table we currently used in our apartment. With our new, little son on the way, there would barely be any room.

Tiffany pointed into the next room- the living room. The walls were crimson and it contained a fireplace. It looked, well, roomy. "Our couch would fit right there," said Percy.

I laughed. "Men and their totally absurd room designments. No, no, babe. Right _there._" Percy raised his eyebrows like he wanted to argue, but sighed. "You're right, honey."

"Of course I am," I smuggly answered.

Tiffany lead us through the next door and we entered a small study. "Is there another one?" I demanded. "Percy works at a biology center and I'm an architect. We both need studies, _seperate_ ones."

"There are five bedrooms and you can convert one into the study and there's a basement, as another option," she said.

Tiffany lead us upstairs. There were five beds and two and a half baths. Licia ran into the first bedroom and grinned. "Mommy, my bed can go right there and my dollies, too."

The master bedroom was huge. We could see exactly where everything would go. I already wanted to buy this house, no matter the price. The final bedroom was the smallest and I rubbed my midsection. "What do you think, huh? Do you like this room?"

My stomach lurched and I gasped. Percy grabbed my arm. "Are you okay? Annabeth?"

My eyes widened and I looked at him seriously. "We're going to have to buy this house. My water just broke."


	9. I Love You

**Awww! Thank you all for the reviews on Percy Jackson and the Chat Website! If you haven't already, please check that out, along with my tumblr and my FictionPress! :) **

**Thanks Bob and linkeagleandzen for the ideas! You remember The Next Generation, oui? Well, I'm going to ask for chapters. It's fun! Hahaha! If you'd like to submit a chapter, picking up from chapter two, PM me. It doesn't matter how long they are. I'll enter the next chapter, all credits going to the person who submitted it. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: **Perseus Jackson no belong-o to-o me-o!

* * *

><p><strong>I: I Love You...Annabeth POV<strong>

I couldn't keep the smiles from my lips. Everytime I looked into his perfect emerald eyes. When he saw me grin, he'd blush and crane his neck, as if to murmur, "What?"

I took his hand, starring in awe at the amazing stars above us. They were like perfect, twinkling diamonds laid out on a navy velvet blanket. I sighed in content, a frosty bubble of mist coming from my lips.

**Percy POV**

She was like an angel, her blonde curls sprayed beneath her porcelain head. She wore a white lace nightgown and my way-too-big sweater. Her gaze was fixed on the flawless midnight sky, while mine, was fixed on her.

I had taken her to a restaurant earlier and then by the pond for a late-snuggle fest. We laid a picnic cloth on the dewy grass and curled up together. The air was frosty, scented with pine.

I kissed our linked hands and she looked over at me, smiling. "You're so pretty." I felt the words rising up from my heart and tasted sugar cookies as they bounced off my tongue.

**Annabeth POV**

Now I was the one blushing like a fool. My heart thumped against my rib cage, like an imprisoned bird struggling to get out.

I caressed his jaw line, fingering a lock of his downy hair. "You're so _handsome." _I felt the words rising up from my heart and tasted an oversized lollipop as they leaped off my tongue.

His eyes grew wide and he kissed each one of my fingers. I arched my back and closed my eyes, relishing in the sweet contact.

**Percy POV**

There were only three words that described the worldwind of emotions that I consumed me. I gasped, suddenly short of breath. Oh, gods. How would she react? Would she flip out and say she wasn't ready?

Before I knew it, I was consious of the words bubbling up...

**Annabeth POV**

There were only three words that could describe the tornado of emotions that consumed me. I choked, suddenly short of breath. Zeus, what if he flipped out and claimed he wasn't ready?

Before I knew it, I was consious of the words bubbling up...

**Percy POV**

"I love you..."

**Annabeth POV **

"I love you..."

**Percy POV**

Our voices collided in perfect harmoney and I lept forward to kiss her. We moved as one, and I knew that the words I had spoken were true-er then ever. _I love Annabeth Chase..._

**Annabeth POV**

Our voices collided in perfect harmony and he leaned over to kiss me. We felt so compadable; so right. Instantly, I knew the words we had spoken were true-er then ever. _I love Percy Jackson..._


	10. Just Do It!

**Since I didn't have school today, I decided to get an early jumpstart on my chapters. I just couldn't wait to get this one out! The idea belongs to _linkeagleandzen _(thanks)! **

_**BobJacksonSSJ: **_**Thank you so much for continuing to submit suggestions! ;{) **

**Disclaimer-o: **I-o do-o not-o own-o PJO-o

* * *

><p><strong>J: Just Do It!...Percy POV<strong>

The ring was like hot magma burning a hole through my jeans. My palms were sweating rivers and my lip quivered. Minutes ago, Annabeth had dismissed it as hunger and left to go get popcorn.

I had invited her to a movie. I was going to propose. Actually, I was _supposed _to propose last weekend, at Musan Route, a famous restaurant. And the week before...Pretty much, I had gotten the ring a year ago. The nerves just killed me everytime, though.

The movie theatre darkened and the previews began to play. A golden head made it's way over to me. Anna-Gorgeous-Beth. She handed me a soda and a carton of buttery popcorn, eyes on the screen. "Has it started?"

I shook my head, my throat dry. At last, the movie began to play. The audience slid on their 3D glasses. I fingered mine, making sweaty prints in the blue frame. I was too sick to pay attention, but Annabeth was soaking up the cheesy chick flick.

Annabeth's hand landed on my thigh and the breath was sucked from my lungs. I lurched, snapped the blue plastic out of place. I groaned mentally, struggling to put it back in. No such luck.

I dug around in my pocket, looking for gum to stick it into place. Instead, I pulled out a Sharpie and an idea cooked in my chest. Hmm. Not bad, Percy.

I uncapped the marker and carefully wrote on the red slide, smiling slightly. Then, I tapped Annabeth on her shoulder. "I think these are broken. Will you take a look?"

Annabeth handed me her pair and slid on the glasses. "Okay," she whispered back. "Well, for starters, the blue parts...missing...Oh, my Zeus."

I held the ring up in the missing sqaure and her hands covered her mouth. "_Oh, my Zeus. _Percy are you serious?" she shrieked.

Everybody turned to stare and I blushed. "Yeah."

She flung her arms around my neck. "YesyesyesyesyesyesYES!"

The audience clapped, and for a moment, I thought the movie had ended. But when we pulled back, everybody was clapping for _us._


	11. King of the World

**So I got a new cat and four new guinea pigs! Well, actually my guinea pig gave birth yesterday! Now, I have a chiuauaua named Kassie, a calico named Banshee, a black cat named Kai (new cat), a grey tabby named Licorice, a guinea pig named Chester, a guinea pig named Winston (the father), a guinea pig named Lola (mother), Alphie, Beatrice, Cathie, Dean (new guinea pigs), a hamster named Cocoa and a fish named Iota. In case you lost track, that's thirteen pets plus four sisters! Our house is very caotic. Moving on...**

**It's Percy's birthday...in the story. Not today. It was actually, like, three months ago. But in the story, it's Percy's birthday! And Annabeth has a big suprise...**

**Dis-GUINEA PIG BABIES!: **Squeak, squeak, squeak-ety, squeak. (Translation: PJO is not mine)

**I decided to try a new style of writing...Let me know whatcha think! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>K: King of the World...Percy POV<strong>

The ground is wet; the sky is a solid grey wall. It has been raining and it smells like mown grass. The picture-perfect houses on either side of me, are ivory dots that project their immaculency. They threaten to engulf me; swallow me up like I am a Fishy Food Flake and they are fish.

I am twenty-six today. Annabeth woke me up and handed me a blue cake. It's been a tradition ever since my sixteenth birthday, when she and Tyson made the Leaning Tower of Brick Cake. Except now her cakes are much better.

Annabeth and I have been married for three years and today marks the day we first tried to get pregnant. I wasn't in the mood to celebrate and left shortly after showering. Is there something wrong with me?

Lunch at McDonald's. Another walk down the beach. And then back onto my street. Time to face her. I know she's sad. I know she wants to have kids too. She wonders if it's her fault. But I know it's mine.

I walk up the pathway. The garden is blooming. I push open the door, the wood warm against my numb knuckles. I hang my soaked jacket and call out, soft and uncertain, "Annabeth?"

"In here," she replies from the kitchen. My heart gives a sorrowful thump and I slip off my shoes and slump through the living room. Part of me selfishly hopes my friend will pop out and shout, "SURPRISE!"

The kitchen smells of scrambled eggs and as I enter, I see Annabeth busily working over a stove. Her back is to me, her golden hair cascading down her shoulders like a waterfall. I sit down in the chair at the kitchen table.

"Where've you been?" I detect shortness and calmed anger in her tone. "I went for a walk," I answer, eyes on the blue tiled flooring.

"Mmm. Well, your mother dropped by." I chew my lip. "Oh."

"She left your gift in the dining room. Go and see." Now her tone is bland and she's watching me out of the corners of her pretty, silver eyes. "Okay."

I stand up and slide into the dining room. It's dark and I fumble for the light switch. "SURPRISE!" Ah. There it is.

As the light illuminates the room, several bodies shoot up. Grover, Juniper, Paul Blowfis, Nico, my mom and Chiron. "Happy birthday, Perce!"

Grover claps me on the back and I smile slightly. "Yo. When'd you get here?"

Grover knows me well, but it depresses me further to know he fails to notice the mood I'm in. "We've been here, dude. The real question is where in the Hades were _you?" _

I chuckle and allow myself to be hugged by Juniper and Chiron, high-fived by Nico, "man-hugged" by Paul, and fondled by my mother. Then we all stand there awkwardly and I spy the pile of presents on the table. Book-shaped, sock-shaped, gift card-shaped.

Annabeth wraps her arms around my waist and kisses my cheek. "Happy birthday, seaweed brain. Twenty-five years old and you still are as oblivious as Nico."

"Hey!" he protests, mock offense on his features.

I rub my hands together. "Thanks for this, guys. It, uh, means a lot." Annabeth sighs. "I knew it wouldn't work."

"Just tell him!" says Juniper, smiling so big, it stretches her cheeks like wax.

Annabeth giggles. "Alright, alright. Percy..."

My hands are sweaty and I wipe them on my jeans. My mom kisses my forehead, her eyes alite with joy. "Oh, honey!"

She hands me a box and I stare at it in confusion. "What's this?"

"Open it."

I tear off the Nemo wrapping and uncover a baby doll. It has blonde hair in pigtails and a frilly pink dress. What the Zeus? "Uh...Thanks?" Nico, Grover, Chiron and Paul burst out laughing and I'm hurt. "What?"

Annabeth looked offended. "You don't like it, seaweed brain?" "Huh? Oh, no. It's cool." "Well then, try it out." My cheeks burn as I peel off the protective platic and hold up the dolly.

Juniper stifles and grin and focuses her gaze on the ceiling. Nico and Grover are rolling on the floor laughing and it's all I can do to keep my head. I turn the doll over in my hands. I pull a string and in a robotic voice, it screams, "PERCY JACKSON! PERCY JACKSON!"

"Awesome," I mutter. Annabeth laughs. "Wait." She pulls the string again. "PERCY JACKSON! PERCY JACKSON! ANNABETH IS PREGNANT! ANNABETH IS PREGNANT!"

I freeze and the room's neverending silence slides up and down my body. "What...?"

Annabeth shrieks and rubs her belly. "I'm pregnant!"

A moment's hesitation and I'm swinging her around the room, real happiness is swelling my heart. "Oh, baby! Oh, baby! Oh, thank the gods!"

The next hours are a blur. I can't seem to let go of my wife. I know now that everything is, was, will be, perfect. We're going to have a kid! A kid!

_We're going to have a kid..._Well, this has got to be the best birthday present, ever!


	12. Listen

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL YOU HALLOWEEN CELEBRATERS! I'm going trick-or-treating, because it's free candy and if I bring my little sister, people won't care about my age! Haha! **

**I'm sorry for not updating last week; I was sick! :(**

_**BobJacksonSSJ: **_Thanks so much for the AWESOME suggestions!

**This chapter goes back a few years. Before the Heroes series but after the Last Olympian. Annabeth needs some help, but will Percy provide the right kind?...**

**D: Dislcaimer**

**I: It's not mine**

**S: Soap...**

**C: I _claim _it's not mine**

**L: It's l_ong _this time...**

**A: Animal crackers in my soup!**

**I: It's not mine - _again_**

**M: M&Ms**

**E: Eminem **

**R: Roger Rabbit!**

* * *

><p><strong>L: Listening...Percy POV<strong>

"_One unheard message. Press one to listen to the message; press two to-" _

Percy clicked the number one button and lifted the phone to his ear.

"_Hey, um, Percy, it's Annabeth. I, uh, was just wondering if you could call me back...My dad - he, well, he - um, call me back, okay? Yeah. Um, love you." _Was it his imagination or did Annabeth sound like she'd been crying?

Percy checked the time the call was recieved. A half hour ago. He hurriedly dialed her number, praying to Zeus that she wouldn't be mad. It rang once, twice, three times and then -

"Hello?" Yeah, her voice definitley sounded stuffed up. "Hey, Annabeth, are you okay?" he asked.

A sniffle, then a quiet reply. "It's my dad..." "What happened?" he immideatley demanded.

"I - I came home from camp today, you know? And he was sitting on the couch. He was...Oh, gods, Percy! He was drunk!" Silence. "Are you sure? I mean, he seems like a sensible guy."

"There were beer bottles _everywhere, _his eyes were dilated. Percy, he told me I was a fat, good-for-nothing daughter of a - a, a dirty word. I've never seen him like this and I don't know what to do!" She broke down, her breath hitched and Percy could just see her tear-stained lashes and rosy cheeks; her golden hair messy and distraught. He wanted to kiss all her worries away.

Percy stared at his carpeting, counting the seconds as they ticked by on his Nemo clock. What was he supposed to say? "P-Percy?" she stammered. "Can you c-come over? P-please?"

Percy froze, surpressing a sigh. "Annabeth, I can't. I have to stay here. My mom's sick and I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Her breath drew out in a low hiss. "Percy." All sadness; all _weakness _was erased and replaced with a steely tone. "I need you."

"I know! I'm sorry-"

"It's fine. Whatever. I have to go. Night." The line clicked and Percy palmed his forehead. He stood up and paced the room. Oh, great. Just great. Now Annabeth was mad as Hades. She was never going to forgive him. What to do?

Then it came to him. Percy swiped his car keys off his desk and left the room, a smile playing on his lips.

*****One Hour Later- Annabeth POV*****

The blonde seventeen year old sat on her bed, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. Her room was illuminated only by the feeble honey glow coming from the candle on her desk.

She was a mess. Her hair was soaked with sweat, grease and tears, sticking up in various places. Her silver orbs had huge, purple bages beneath them and her complexion was terrible.

She groaned and collapsed onto a disarray of pillows and dirty tissues. _PLINK! _Annabeth shot up. Was it her father at the door, coming to shout more drunken insults? Alas, thank Zeus, no. It was coming from her window. With one last sniffle, she got up and journeyed to the panes.

Down in the midst of midnigth fog and pine trees stood a figure; broad and waving. Percy. Instantly, her previous feelings of ice cold rejection and betrayal vanished and she threw open the window. "What on Olympus? Percy! What are you doing?"

He offered a lopsided grin. "Unlock the door, yeah?"

Annabeth bounded down the stairs, ignoring the retches coming from the hall bathroom and let Percy in. Without a moment's hesitation, Percy's muscular arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to his chest. She closed her eyes. Annabeth just wanted to sink into the reassuring boy and let all her problems dissolve away.

"I love you," he whispered and her heart thumped genuinely. "I know. And I love you too."

Percy pulled back and held out a pizza box. "Now, my damsel, cheese or pepperoni?"


	13. Nana Wrimo

**Anna: **Guess what!

**Bethie: **What? Oh, gosh, please tell me that Winston did not get stuck in the air vent again...

**Anna: **It's Nanowrimo!

**Bethie: **Excuse me?

**Anna: **National Novel Writing Month! I'm going to be participating and writing like freaking mad!

**Bethie: ***looks at you* Um, what's National Novel Writing Month?

**Anna: **If you go to the Nanowrimo website, it explains the rules and such. Basically, it's just a NOVEMBEER contest in which you write a novel with more then 50,000 words. There are videos and blogs to help your writing techniques. I divided 50,000 by 28 days and got 1,785 words that I have to write each day.

**Bethie: **Snapples! When are you going to update your Fanfics?

**Anna: ***sighs* That's the problem. If I want to follow through with Nanowrimo, I have to go on temporary Hiatus. But I promise new chapters on December 1st!

**Bethie: **Nana...None...Oh, whatever! It sounds really fun!

**Anna: ***looks at you* If you want the link or tips, please just PM! Sorry for the lack of updates. I'll miss you guys! Good luck! :)

**Bethie: **Mmm...That reminds me! Please submit genders for Bloody Roses and Newborn Petals or else I can't update either!

**Anna: **Thanks, guys!


	14. Masquerade Ball

**Hey guys! How's it going? What's up? What happened in the *checks calander* twenty-seven days I was gone? I know I finished my NaNo novel, with my record ****of 118 pages in Microsoft (twelve point font)! I feel proud! :) Good job/luck to all of you that participated. I already feel a new idea for next year's competition brewing...**

**Today, it snowed for the very first time all year. I was so happy, that I ran outside during school and threw puffs of it in the air, shouting, "LET IT SNOW! LET IT SNOW!" It's really fun to do :) **

**Anyways, magic is in the air! So, I felt I'd better get this chapter out. It's kind of cheesy, powdered with fluff. I'm so relieved that I finally get to write some PJO! I missed it! Expect a Chat Website chapter out over the weekend! Bethie still needs gender submissions. Move it, people! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PJO, much to the dampening of my gleeful mood.

* * *

><p><strong>M: Masquerade<strong>

**Third Person POV: **

Annabeth slicked one of her golden tendrils behind her ear, turning in the mirror and adjusting the strangling corset that encased her slender body. The silk dress she wore was frilled at the edges, sweeping onto the ground, and a pale blue. Her hair hung loosely behind her shoulders, a feathered blue mask concealing her pretty features.

It was a Friday night and Rachel's parents were having a masquerade ball. Naturally, she was going with Percy, whom was getting ready in the next room.

Don't get me wrong; Annabeth loves to go out with her boyfriend and dance a little, but she didn't like to dress up - especially if the costs were uncomfortable. The mask she wore tickled her nose, the feathers grazing her ears and making her eyes itch.

Percy came up behind her, wearing a tuxedo, blue tie and black mask. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey, wise girl. Why the long face?"

She grimaced. "This thing hurts like the River Styx," she snapped. "Why do I have to wear it, again? What's wrong with jeans and a tee? Honestly, can't I just wear one of those fake mustaches?"

Percy chuckles, kissing the tender skin on her exposed collar bone. "Sweetheart, it's a _fancy _party. You can't just wear casual clothing. You'll stand out."

Annabeth grinned. "Perce, hon, we're demigods. When _don't _we stand out?"

Percy laughed and took his lover's hand gingerly. "True. Let's go."

*****An Hour Later*****

"...And remember," said Rachel, as she handed Annabeth her name tag, "don't tell anyone who you are, alright? And don't take off your mask."

Annabeth glanced down at her name tag. "Cinderella? Seriously?"

Rachel shrugged, turning to greet two women dressed in identical pink dresses. "Welcome to the Dare Masquerade Ball! Here are you name tags..."

Annabeth released an exasperated sigh before joining the extremely crowded ballroom. Heated bodies pressed together, chatting and occasionally sipping from champagne glasses.

_Where's Percy? _Annabeth thought sourly. _Nine-one-one! _Suddenly, the young blonde bumped into a twenty-one year old male. He had red hair combed to the side and slick with gel. He had on a simple black tux with a crimson bowtie.

He smirked suavely. "Why, hello there." He inspected her name tag, which was pierced on her neckline. "Cinderella."

"Uh...Hi," Annabeth replied. His name tag read 'Big Bad Wolf'.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked. Annabeth blushed, fiddling with the hem of her gown.

"No thanks. I'm, um, waiting for somebody."

"You sure? Oh, come on, Cindy. Live a little," he growled, making the girl cock an eyebrow.

"I'm _fine." _Without warning, Big Bad Wolf snagged her wrist roughly and pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"Let go!" she snarled.

"Just one dance," he pleaded. "I'm pretty good."

"Stop it! I said-"

"Let her go," Percy said, suddenly appearing behind the struggling duo. Big Bad Wolf lifted a lip in a sneer, but shrugged and stalked off.

Percy hugged his girlfriend to his chest, Annabeth wrapping her arms around his neck and inhaling the wry scent of Axe and champagne. "Mmm. Thanks, Prince Charming."

Percy smiled into her perfumed neck. "You smell pretty. I want to see your face - properly."

"Can't. Rachel said not to take off our masks. Some kind of confidentiality rule and such," sighed Annabeth.

"Who cares?" With that boldity, the young man discarded her mask and beamed as her features were finally revealed. He took off his own and resumed his ever-familiar position in kissing beneath her ear lobe.

Annabeth closed her eyes. _Gods, I love him. _

And the couple continued their slow waltz in the middle of the floor, oblivious to the disapproving stares of other guests and the _tsk-tsking _from Rachel.

But, alas, they were in their own little romance...


	15. Nouncement

**Awww! You guys! *sniffle, sniffle* Thanks! :) Your reviews make me feel so tingly! **

**Anyways, me and my sisters got some..._startling _news today, that scared the living daylights out of me! I honestly don't know how the heck this was possible but...**

**So my mom sat us down and handed us each a paper bag. And then she counted to three and we opened them. Bethie's bag contained a card that said "I" I had a card that said "AM" Brina had a card that said "HAVING" and Dru's card said "TWINS". Basically, my mom is having twins. Like, holy cow. What the _Hades?_****I mean, the woman already has triplets - five daughters! Elise is only six months! I am just burning with shock...**

**Um. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I can't breathe. I can't think. PJO doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>N: 'Nouncement<strong>

**Third Person POV: **

Annabeth smiled brightly as she placed the plastic doll in the picnic basket. She caressed the silky cream skin before covering it with a checkered blanket. "Ready to go?" Percy's bellow came from the foyer.

"Yup." Annabeth strolled out, merrily swinging the basket back and forth as she climbed into the car. She could barely contain her excitement. It was happening! Finally happening!

The drive out to Camp Half-Blood was rejuvinatingly delightful. Faint country music played on the radio, the fans releasing cool air into the heated car. It was really nice.

At last, the couple reached their destination and walked in cheerfully. Everybody surrounded the campfire, roasting hot dogs over a high purple flame. "What's up?" cried Grover, embracing Percy in a 'man hug'.

Percy grinned. "Nothing much. You?" Grover gestured back to Juniper, who was supporting her expanded belly on the log. "Just catering to the Mrs.," he said. "Yo, Annabeth, did you happen to bring the cheesecake."

Annabeth laughed. "Yes, Grover, I did. But it's my stepmom's recipe; kind of special, and I'd like everyone to gather when I-" she cleared her throat. "-reveal it."

Grover cocked an eyebrow. "It's a _cheesecake, _but okay. Yo! Everyone! Gather up!"

Everybody, campers, Chiron, Juniper, Artemis' hunters, Nico, clustered up at the table as Annabeth rested the basket atop it. "So," she said, slowly unclasping the top. "I found this, uh, _recipe _yesterday."

Everyone nodded confusedly as Annabeth wrapped the doll in the blanket and pulled it out. "Sooo..." She revealed it - the plastic baby with "I AM PREGNANT" written on it in Sharpie.

There was a moment of silence and then everybody was up and screaming. Percy twirled his lover; Thalia squealed with delight; Nico surpressed a grin; Grover laughed hard and clapped Percy on the back; Juniper shrieked and jumped up and down until Artemis told her that the baby would come soon if she didn't stop; Chiron smirked.

_I'm pregnant!_ Annabeth thought with joy.

_She's pregnant! _Percy thought happily. _Oh, my gods, wait. She's _pregnant...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...A penny for your upset thoughts? <strong>


	16. Oatmeal

**Buenos dias/noches, amigos. Como estas? Soy bien. I spoke spanish! My parents are Puerto Rican. Moving on...**

**This chapter's theme belongs to BobJacksonSSJ. So thank you so much for that! Muchos gracias. In this chapter, Percy and Annabeth have a five year old son named Noah and a two year old daughter named Nova.**

**Ideas, chocolate, hatred, love; all is welcome and appriciated :) **

**Disclaimer: **Do you think that Percy Jackson belongs to me? I don't think so.

* * *

><p><strong>O: Oatmeal...Third Person POV<strong>

"Nova Jean Jackson, get your teeny-tiny-heiny over here!" Annabeth cried, stooping to peer angrily at the giggling, messy lump of a daughter cowering beneath the dining room table. Nova, a rambunctious two year old, smiled up at her mother with baby blue eyes that practicaly sparkled with the wry exhileration of naughtiness.

"Mommy, I is dirty," she snickered, staring down at her sitcky hands with wonder. "I need to have a bath!" This sent the toddler into a disarray of laughter only the young would understand.

"Oh, good lords. Percy! Get in here!" Annabeth yelled. Percy entered, cupping a mug of coffee, yawning.

"Yeah, babe? What's up?"

Annabeth grit her teeth, motioning around the kitchen. Nova's princess highchair had toppled over and was using the sink (which was filled with cheerios) as a support. More cheerios and oatmeal littered the floor and the boiling coffee pot was spilling over.

"Are you _blind?" _snarled Annabeth. "Can you not see the mess we're in? And where in Hades is Noah?"

"H-He's getting dressed," Percy said, obviously not prepared for her outburst. He knelt down, shaking his head at his daughter's utter ridiculousness. "Honestly, Nova. Mommy's busy! We have to go to work soon. Now be a good girl, and come here."

Nova licked the stray breakfast off her lips, releasing a contemplative sigh. "Can I have a cookie, daddy? If I be's good?"

"We'll see." With that, Nova crawled into her father's arms. Percy scooped her up and carried her to the sink. He readjusted her highchair, hurridly wiped down the counters and used the extendable faucet to send the cheerios down the drain. He tugged Nova's filthy nightshirt off and dumped her into the sink. Percy cleaned the oatmeal bowl while scrubbing her down with a warm cloth.

When she was clean, he swiftly lifted her out and carried her upstairs, shouting, "I'll take Noah to school in ten!"

Annabeth exhaled with relief, leaning back against the counter. Every morning was a hectic rollercoaster; one that Annabeth simply couldn't seem to ride by herself.

Percy bounded back into the kitchen, smiling brightly. "Ready to go, dear?" Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah." Percy chuckled, scooping a dallop of oatmeal off the tip of her nose. "Mmm. Now you're ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty crappish fluff.<strong>


	17. Perfect

**Thank you guys for the splendid reviews! They're so awesome :) I've updated four days in a row! This is going to become a regular thing, as I'm going on winter break for two weeks and we've gotten snowdays all this week! Yay for snow! **

**Please check out my newest story: Quarter God! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own a pair of loafers, therefore I do not own PJO. Or the song, by P!nk, featured in this installment

* * *

><p><strong>P: Perfect...Third Person POV<strong>

It was a summery day and Percy had taken his girlfriend for a drive. Her golden girls flashed in the sunlight, extended behind her as the wind from the open window blew in.

"Mmph," Annabeth grunted as she struggled to smooth down her hair. "Dang it!"

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, glancing over.

"My stupid - mmm - hair won't lie down!" she shouted. "What's so bad about that? I love when your hair looks all wild," Percy said.

"Liar. It looks awful," Annabeth sighed. "Wise girl." Percy took her hand. "You don't have to worry about that type of thing with me. You're perfect."

As if it was a cheesy coincidence, Percy's favorite song came on the radio. He grinned and turned it up as loud as it would go. "Percy! What the Hades-"

_"MADE A WRONG TURN! ONCE OR TWICE! DUG MY WAY OUT BLOOD AND FIRE! BAD DESICIONS! THAT'S ALRIGHT...WELCOME TO MY SILLY LIFE! Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood...Miss "no way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down! Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated...Look I'm still around...Ohhhh! Pretty, pretty please! Don't you ever, ever feel like you're less then...less then perfect! Pretty, pretty please! If you ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect...to me..."_

Percy sang along, smiling at his flushed girlfriend. "Stop it, you're embarassing me!" Annabeth yelled. "No, no. Shush. Here comes my favorite part!"

"_You're so mean...When you talk...About yourself...You are wrong. Chang the voices...In your head...Make them like you...Instead...So complicated, look how big you'll make it. Filled with so much hatred; such a tired game! It's enough...I've done all I can think of...Chased down all my demons...See you do the same! Ohhhh! Pretty, pretty please! Don't you ever, ever feel like you're less then...less then perfect! Pretty, pretty please! If you ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect...to me..."_

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Could there ever be more meaningless lyrics?"

_"The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear...The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer...So cool in line, and we try, try, try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time. Done looking for the critics, 'cause they're everywhere! They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair! Exchange ourselves...and we do it all the time. Why do we do that? Why do I do that? _Why do I do that? _Ohhhh yeahhhhh! Ohhhh pretttyyyy pretttyyyy pleaaayyeahhhhh! Oh, pretty, pretty please! Don't you ever, ever feel like you're less then...less then perfect! If you ever feel like you're nothing-"_

Percy continued the last line, pecking Annabeth's still reddened cheek. "You are perfect...to me..."

Annabeth laughed. "Thanks."

"Do you feel-" Percy smirked. "-perfect, my love?"

"Yeah, I do. I love you."

"I love you, too. And my awesome singing voice..."

* * *

><p><strong>Is it so bad that I know every word of <em>Perfect? <em>I love this song...Especially the _Glee _version and if you haven't heard it, look it up! Review? Thanks, guys.**


	18. Queasy

**Three cheers for winter break, baby! WOOOO! :) Two weeks of horror movie marathons, writing, pigging out, exchanging gifts, writing, celebrating, babysitting, wrapping gifts, writing, putting up with pregnant women, helping out at the soup kitchens and writing! I am excited...Remember to check out Percy Jackson and the Chat Website and Quarter God.**

**Anyways, this chapter is about how being sick isn't that bad if you've got the woman you love to take care of you. Percy and Annabeth live in Manhattan and attend college there. They're roughly twenty and live in an apartment. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS! I DO NOT OWN PJOOOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>Q: Queasy...Third Person POV<strong>

"Mph...Zeus, I feel _awful," _Percy groaned from his position on the couch. He was concealed beneath a rugged blanket and crumpled tissues.

Annabeth sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead. She needed to go to school...On the other hand, here was her boyfriend, totally ill and needy. Was this the opportunity of superiority she had been awaiting? The answer was simply yes.

"Here, sweetie, let me get you some tea." Annabeth placed her backpack on the dining room table and crossed over to the refriderator. She pulled a glass from the cupboard and filled it with an herbal tea packet, tossing it in the microwave once the formula was mixed.

Percy coughed. "B-but college?" Annabeth retrieved a cool cloth and placed it on Percy's dampened forehead. "I'm fine staying home with you."

Annabeth switched on the TV, flipping through the channels and settling on a National Geographical special. She collapsed on the couch beside Percy, stroking his knee.

"You don't have to," Percy mumbled, clutching his stomach as he did so and clearly renstating his argument. Annabeth pecked his forehead. "Baby, I know. Just rest." She fetched the cup of tea and lifted it to her boyfriend's lips.

He swallowed heartily. "T-Thanks."

The hours droned by, filled with a squirming, moaning, coughing Percies and boring shows on TV. At last as the sun disappeared behind the skyscrapers, Annabeth sat up. "How do you feel, dear?"

Percy exhaled. "Alright, thanks to you."

"So my grandmother's herbal tea worked?"

"No," Percy replied. "_You _worked."


	19. Roses

**I've been waiting sooo long to write this chapter! It's got to be my favorite :) You've probably seen this type of thing on facebook or in other fanfics. **

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't sue me...

* * *

><p><strong>R: Roses...Third Person POV<strong>

Annabeth grinned as Percy handed her the delicate bouquet of roses. "Oh, Percy, these are lovely." She inhaled their sweet scent. "Roses are my favorite."

Percy nodded, hopping from foot to foot awkwardly. "I k-know. I'm going to miss you," he said, leaning in for a hug. His muscular arms encased her slender waist and she buried her face in his neck.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh, gods, I'll miss you, too. _Sooo _much," she choked out. They were departing for college; Annabeth was attending Harvard and Percy was remaining in New York, to attend the university. They were at the train station, Annabeth's bags circling them. Her train had arrived.

"_Number Nine train departing in five minutes! Last call for passengers! Last call for passengers!" _Annabeth pulled back at the announcement, dusting off her skirt.

"I better be g-going," she whispered. Percy took her hand, kissing her cheek swiftly. "Be safe. Call me when you get there," he said.

She nodded, picking up her bag and pressing the bouquet to her chest. "I will. You be safe, too. Don't find yourself a sexy NYU girlfriend while I'm gone." She laughed.

"Never." Annabeth sniffled slightly, climbing the steps up to the train. She looked back at her boyfriend, the agonized expression on his face. She blew him a kiss. "I love you," she said.

"And I love you, too."

The doors closed. She took a deep breath and handed her ticket to the advisor. He lead her to a cabin and helped her load her bags onto the shelf. She collapsed on the red velvet seat, cradling the crisp, blood-red flowers.

Admist them was a note she failed to notice earlier. The train lurched as she read it; _Annabeth, We'll be together until the last rose fades...Love, Percy._

Awww - wait. Until the last rose fades? Roses only last a week at the most! Was this some kind of sick, cowardice joke? Did Percy want to break up with her? A fresh bout of tears slipped from her eyes as she dropped the roses to the floor with a _clunk!_

Hold on...She picked them up again. Roses don't clunk. She pulled out the first rose, inspecting it, and tossed it to the floor. She repeated this action until their was only one left, glinting in the light.

She laughed. How incredibly Percy-like.

The rose was plastic.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy! But I love it :) <strong>


	20. Singing in the Shower

**It's the twentieth chapter of Time Line, people! Woooo! :D This calls for a double letter spectacular! Woooo! We only have T, U, V, W, X, Y and Z left! *sniffle* And than this shall be over! :( **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please remember that Quarter God needs twenty reviews for the next chapter, and there are still two open spots for the next Percy Jackson and the Chat Website! Beilebers or whatever, take no offense.**

**I love you guys! *heart***

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

* * *

><p><strong>S: Singing in the Shower...Annabeth POV<strong>

I am sticky and hot from sitting underneath the boiling sun for so long. Sweat has dampened my hair, morphing it into dread locks that hang quite _dreadfully _around my flushed face.

I stand up from the lounge chair on our patio and slide the glass door open. I glance over my shoulder at the now pastel sky, before stepping inside and ajourning to the kitchen and fetching a frosted glass of lemonade.

Once I have taken a long sip, I spin around, searching for my husband. "Percy?" I call. He was supposed to start dinner. "Where are you?"

I turn off the kitchen light and stirde up the stairs. "Percy!" I constantly yell, now becoming worried. Our long hall is dark, and I walk hastily. I pass our bedroom, the guest room and the den. "Perseus?"

At last, as I near the bathroom, the sound of thundering water and singing fills my ears. Of course he's in the shower. I steady a hand in front of the door, ready to knock, but pause as a grin splits my face.

His voice is clear and bold. Possibly he's better than Justin Beiber, whom sounds like a derranged girl. "_I am siiiinnnngggg in the raaaaain! Oh, what a wonderful thannnngg! I am siiiiiinnnngggginnnnnggggg in the raaaaain!" _

He certainly does not know the words! I supress a chuckle and walk off to start supper.

* * *

><p>We lie in our bed together, our hands link as I casually flip through a book and he flips through the channels on the muted television. The lamp on my nightstand flickers. Percy's hair is damp, scented like the lavender soap I keep in the shower shelves.<p>

Without warning, I blurt, "You have a lovely singing voice."

He tenses. "W-What do you mean?" I laugh. "I mean I heard you singing in the shower earlier. It wasn't half bad," I say.

Percy blushes. "Oh, whatever. It helps me, you know, relax. And I...sorta...like it."

I can tell that he is ashamed. I kiss his cheek. "Seaweed Brain, everybody has their 'secret afflictions'. Your's happens to be singing...And mine happens to be you."

Percy scoffs. "Me? I'm not an affliction, I'm an honor!"

I peck him once more, and switch off the light, burrowing beneath the sheets. "You wish."


	21. Tinker Bell

**I'M A BETA, Y'ALL! Do you need one? I'm available! :) **

**Thank you all for the reviews! They make me feel sparkly...Anyways, speaking of reviews, please visit Welcome to My Newest Adventure and Quarter God. It only needs _ONE MORE REVIEW! _This isn't the holiday special...It'll come on Friday, American-time. And that SUPER SPECIAL STORY-ON-HIATUS RETURN CHAPTER will be published on Christmas Eve! Woooo!**

**This was prompted by _BobJacksonSSJ _and it's short. And no, the lines from the "movie" are not the actual lines.**

**Disclaimer: **Cookies. Percy Jackson. Chris Colfer. The things in life which I do not possess.

* * *

><p><strong>T: Tinker Bell...Third Person POV<strong>

"_Alright, girls, let's fly through the meadow and sprinkle it with out magical sparkles! Hooray! We have saved the day!" _

Percy cocked his head, quietly placing keys on the dining room table. He had just gotten home from work and was that that T.V. he heard? Annabeth wasn't supposed to be back yet. He was going to surprise her with Chinese food.

He crept through the kitchen, peering over the bar and into the living room. Sure enough, the blonde maiden was seated upon their red velvet couch, the T.V. blaring away to..._Tinker Bell?_

Percy stiffled a chuckle, a plan formulating in his "seaweed brain". Tip-toeing, he stooped to crawl on the plush carpet behind the couch.

"_Sprinkle the world with our maggiiiccc! Make everything prettyyyy! Make the girls seeeee, young and old, that we are prettyyyyyy!" _Annabeth laughed at the fairies flying on the screen. The dialogue was so cheesy and-

"BOO!"

Annabeth shrieked, falling off the couch and onto the floor. "What the heck?" she screamed, rounding on her husband with renowed fury. "What was your goal, exactly, smart one?"

Percy was laughing. "You were watching Tinker Bell? _Tinker Bell? _Oh, my gods, Annabeth!"

Annabeth's blush creeped down her neck. She could feel threatening tears. "I-I-I...There was nothing else on, okay?"

"Sure," he snickered.

Tears were now slipping down her cheeks. She was ashamed. Percy looked up bashfully. "Oh, Wise Girl...I didn't mean to hurt you! I was only joking around."

Annabeth wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve. "It's n-not you...It's the hormones."

It's was Percy's turn to blush. "Oh, uh, is it _that time of the month?" _She smacked his arm. "No, you doofus. It's..." She glanced down. "Well, Percy, I didn't want to tell you this way, but...I'm...I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>That was insanely cheesy. And I mean <em>cheesy. <em>I apologize. D: Remember The Next - I mean the story on hiatus chapter...ehehehe...And I'm a Beta! Thanks. **


	22. Umbrella

*****TIME LINE HOLIDAY SPECIAL*****

**Merry Two-Days-Away-From-Christmas! Tomorrow, I'm posting the new chapter for Quarter God, ****as it _finally _got twenty reviews, thanks to _CloverThyne. _And then tomorrow night, I'm posting the chapter for the story on hiatus ;) Yeep! I'd love to know what you want for Christmas! The most RANDOM ANSWER will get to pick the topic for letter "V".**

**Here is some fluffy ramble concerning the stupid side of Percy, and the sensible side of Annabeth. **

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Percy Jackson, Percabeth would've happened in the first paragraph of the first book.

* * *

><p><strong>U: Umbrella...Third Person POV:<strong>

"Brrr...Oh, Percy, look! It's starting to snow," Annabeth said softly, clutching Percy's arms as they strolled beneath the snow dusted pines.

He nodded, resting his head atop her's. "It's beautiful." With every breath came a puff of frost from their lips.

"Can we g-get the umbrella, sweetheart?" Annabeth wanted to know. "I don't want my shirt to get wet before we've even arrived at the party."

Percy grabbed their umbrella, extending it above their heads. "There we go, babe."

She smiled. "Thanks."

The couple leaned into eachother, enjoying their body heat as they slowly walked down the pavement to Camp Half-Blood. "This is so...serene. I just want to freeze the moment and keep it forever," said Percy.

"I know," she replied. "It's-"

_THUMP! _Without warning, the duo were engulfed in a huge pile of snow. Annabeth shrieked, looking up and spotting the pine branch in which the dallop of snow had fallen from.

"Oh, Zeus."

Percy burst out laughing, holding up their umbrella proudly. "Looks like we were saved by the umbrella."

* * *

><p><strong>MOST RANDOM ANSWER GETS TO PICK THE NEXT TOPIC FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :) Thanks<strong>


	23. Miscarriage

**Hey guys. I know I promised updates on all my stories on Christmas Eve and such, but something really bad just happened to my family. My grandmother died on Christmas Eve and then my mother miscarried one of the twins. Basically, our lives have been hell over the past few days.**

**My mom was subjected to hospital care until she gets better, and I have to help around at home. D:**

**I'm really sorry, ****but that hiatus I was talking about earlier? I'm going to have to take it. I'm not sure when I'll be back or anything, but I promise that I will come back eventually. **

**Thank you guys so much for the support and the reviews. I'll miss ya! **

**~Anna~**

I'm going on hiatus, too, and ending Bloody Roses and Newborn Petals.

Thanks.

-Bethie


End file.
